From Here
by RyokoMist
Summary: Days have passed since Derek Maza (Elisa's brother) was deceived and forced into a gargoyle mutate by Xanatos & Sevarius before fleeing. Saddened, Elisa hasn't returned to the clock tower to visit the Manhattan Clan. The clan grows worried for their sister - especially Goliath. Goliath/Elisa one shot. Based on the episode "Metamorphosis". RyokoMist very first Gargoyles fanfic.


_Reuploading this one-shot because the previous version had quite a few mistakes and typos. Hopefully now the reading is much smoother. Also, I'm currently working on a sequel one-shot to this story! Yaaay! Until next time._

 _Enjoy!_ \\(^O^)/

* * *

 _ **From Here**_

Finally…the bright luminosity of the star that enlightened the world of the day had faded to an assortment of golden, purple, and blooded hues that melted across the Manhattan sky before disappearing altogether and casting an overwhelming darkness upon this face of the Earth as the moonlight took course of its brighter predecessor…well, not necessarily. This WAS New York after all: there was no such thing as "night time" for the restless city. But just as Manhattan came alive at night (with parties, late business ventures, and the sudden influx of crime), so did its unseen, mystical, terrifying protectors. At least, that's what they would be perceived as to the outside eye. But to _her_ …

With the sun gone, darkened shadows caressed the stone objects, beings, resting on the ledge of the clock tower that over sat the district's precinct. How befitting a location for the "Guardians". The stone cracked and began to splinter slowly at first, before the eyes of the unsuspecting creatures exploded with a glow and the stone shattered violently – revealing the stretching bodies of its newly awakened owners who roared aloud with yawns. The Manhattan Clan. This was a normal routine for the small gargoyle group, normal except for one thing. "Where's Elisa?" Broadway, the greenish chubby, sweetheart of the group, and fan of the detective, questioned with a whine as the remaining clan members groggily made their way inside the tower to their main living quarter. Of the younger three, his feelings for her were probably the most adoring. In other words – his crush on the human female was fairly noticeable to all.

Brooklyn outstretched his claws with a wearied growl of exhaustion before blinking and scratching his pure white mane curiously. "You mean," the destined future commander (should their mighty and current one ever pass the mantle) started, "she's not here?"

Now that was out of the ordinary indeed. "But…Elisa is _always_ here when we wake," argues the smallest youth known as Lexington. He looks about the clock tower for confirmation of this in disbelief at the idea that their sister had yet again "dissed" them. Bronx, their flightless hound and loyal companion to the wise and skilled elder Hudson, gave an immediate whimper of agreement to the genius green one's statement.

Standing atop the staircase before the large luminescent clock was their devoted leader: Goliath. His pale purple skin looked majestic under the male's authoritative stance. Never had he steered the clan wrong – from battles to peacemaking, Goliath's compassion for the others seemed to dwarf his brute strength…particularly the amount of passion the leader held for Elisa Maza herself. The massive gargoyle tensed his enormous rippling muscles in agitation – though it was unclear if it was directed to the fact that the human female was not here, or in the expectant stares from his brothers that not only desired direction on this matter but also tried to gauge his own thoughts on it.

Goliath sighs, wings draped over his shoulder like a cape fit for royalty. His eyes shifted slightly at a nearby approaching sound. "Lad," Hudson's thick accented voice offers with a small hint of concern. "It's been three nights now, and still the lass has not dropped by."

Goliath's deep bass of a voice growls low as he crosses his arms about his large developed chest. "Elisa is guarding the people of this city, Hudson. It is her charge. Surely we cannot expect her to beckon our every waking call."

"Aye," answers the elder with raised hands of surrender, though he noticed a strange tone in Goliath's words, "but she's never gone this long without a peep." Goliath hummed wearily, knowing his once mentor was right. Hudson places a reassuring hand on the shoulder of the gargoyle that was both friend and like a son to him. "You saw her that night, lad. Right in the hay. That was reason enough to make us worry about her; you especially." Goliath gave the old one an odd look as Hudson smirked all knowingly. He tapped his scarred eye and stated with simplicity, "You can't keep anything from me, Goliath."

"Yeah," added Broadway in sorrow with lowered eyes. "We're worried…because…you know…"

Lexington rubbed a palm along his neck. "Elisa…she never cries." The clock tower and its inhabitants seem to grow silent with a grim reminder of the event that changed the clan's and Elisa's life in a major way days prior…all under the backstabbing hand of David Xanatos of course. The cost? Brooklyn's romantic interest, and Detective Elisa Maza her very own brother Derek…a brother who – thanks to the diabolical conniving of Xanatos and Dr. Sevarius – was no longer human; rather a black panther bat-like creature with the shocking ability of an electric eel: a gargoyle creation for Xanatos' own personal gain.

Brooklyn clenched a fist, enraged just by the memory of the fateful and twisted encounter. "Xanatos!" the youngster growled as his eyes glowed in agitation. "I outta-!"

But Goliath cuts off the young one's vengeful decree. Brooklyn was a great warrior – and held the concern and leadership skills that would make him a great clan leader someday….but he was also foolishly naïve, stubborn, and hot headed. His frequent "charge first" tactics often got him and his clan brothers in more than enough trouble to count on their talons. He was young, steadily learning – but sometimes learning the right way was not an option he'd take. "There is nothing we can do about it _now_ , Brooklyn. Until the moment is right we must simply-," he struggles to find a word, "-prepare."

"For what?" demands the red beast as he took an aggressive step for his leader and the others winced in nervousness – though obviously their concern was misplaced as Goliath remained unflinching by the somewhat threatening gesture and merely met Brooklyn's spirited gaze. "Are we just supposed to sit back while Xanatos creates more – THINGS to destroy us?! He already drove us from our home; now he means to get rid of us altogether with wretched creations of our own kind!" Though surely the beautiful cat Maggie was far from wretched…and yet she turned away from him without another thought. Brooklyn's shoulders internally heaved. Demona, Maggie – he had an apparent poor taste in females. Directing his frustration back to Goliath the youth begins to continue on with, "What do you-?" but the rant is cut off instantaneously at the sight of Goliath's thick brows narrowing. Brooklyn had been pressing his luck: it would be wise not to add further pressure. The fiery gargoyle swallowed and quickly submits.

Fact of the matter was all of them felt disturbed, shocked, and angered by Xanatos' deceit…and grieved for their honorary clan sister's loss. Finding ways to handle those emotions was the real difficulty here. Goliath pushed he and Brooklyn's bout out of mind and turned, stepping out to the balcony in silence and stared off into the night sky, lost in his thoughts and entrancing bustle of this modern world that baffled him – yet he'd somehow grown accustomed to. The leader furrowed his gaze. No, it was not "somehow"…it was _her_ : Elisa. Goliath had sworn after the betrayal of his brothers and sisters long ago at Wyvern to never again trust humans. And with the situation with Xanatos and Demona upon their awakening _that_ resolve would have been solidified. Yet Maza had melded her way into their trust…and their hearts. Behind her witty words and tough, independent disposition laid a woman of honesty, truth, righteousness and honor. Beside the large and more resilient creatures, she did not allow what their enemies considered frailty and folly to become part of her character. Night and day, in and out, Elisa steadily proved her strengths, ability to take care of herself, and willingness to offer her help; while at the same time never being too proud to ask for and receive it from others.

Goliath smiled softly in remembrance of Hudson's depiction of the female: The heart and soul of a gargoyle in the body of a human. How Elisa proved that so on many accounts. Goliath had given himself as her protector – fulfilled it many times….save one. Her broken heart. Just the image of her silent tears haunted the gargantuan gargoyle's sleep. He could not protect the detective from the result of Xanatos and Sevarius' deception and twisted ploys. Goliath might never admit it aloud, but that realization rocked and destroyed the leader to the very core. As true as it was that he thought she needed space, Goliath really had not pursued Elisa out of his own sense of guilt concerning her brother Derek. But three nights with no word, sight, or scent from their beloved sister? Guilty or not Goliath was uneasy about this unusual distance. "Lad?" came Hudson's voice. The others had gathered about the entryway with eager looks.

Goliath looked over his shoulder before unhinging his caped wings and flaring them forth as wide as possible, feeling the burst of wind testing the leather-like flesh as if beckoning the supernatural creature into the open and accepting sky. "Come," he answers. "We will make sure that Elisa is well."

"Really?" beamed Broadway as his brothers' eyes glistened in excitement. Going to Elisa's place was like a rare treat that they all so thoroughly enjoyed.

Goliath nodded. "Perhaps…it will do us all some good."

* * *

Elisa had just finished pounding away at the punching bag in the precinct gym. Her body was glowing in sweat as she headed to the showers, cracking her neck to snap the tension that was built there. Ever since that night she'd been off her game – which her chief had pointed out bluntly. Elisa merely told the boss that her brother had gone missing, which quickly ended the laying into she was surely about to get and was replaced with apologies. Chief said she should take a couple days off, and maybe Maza should've: but no work meant either wallowing in despair at her apartment all day and night, or going to see the Manhattan Clan…and as much as Elisa loved those guys, seeing anything similar to what Derek had been forcefully alternated into wouldn't help. Just the thought of the gargoyles brought on flashbacks, which brought on the burning in her eyes.

Space. That was all she needed. And time. Time to rebuild her stamina so that when the time came to kick Xanatos' ass for what he did to her brother, she'd be able to last longer than five minutes. Yeah, she did some research and knew he'd be a tough number to take down – but Elisa was not going to let this slide. While Derek was off flying the skies confused, possibly scared, and subjugated to all kinds of craziness the world could offer for _something_ (she winced) like him, David Xanatos was up in his sky line fancy shmancy skyscraper sipping on tea and calamari and expensive cakes with batter imported from Switzerland or something or other. It wasn't fair in the slightest. He…WOULD…pay.

Elisa jogged down the station steps to her beautiful ride waiting patiently for her. Only once did she look up towards the clock tower with a pause. There was a part of her that wanted to make sure everyone was okay…and then there was the other part that refused to let them see her cry again. Maza had let down her walls once; she'd not do it a second time.

The ride home seemed to have been a long one since the roads were stuffed with people going wherever they desired. It had been so long since Elisa drove the evening roads that she'd forgotten just how nerve wracking they could be. It was almost like the day! "Why New York?" she whispered to herself, reaching to turn on the radio in hopes of alleviating her impatience. Her eyes flickered in the rearview mirror to where the clock tower of her precinct would have been if the detective hadn't turned off the street and she sighed again. God knew she felt completely guilty for not visiting her guys – but they didn't need to be bothered with her right now. Besides, just as she hadn't checked on them, they'd not checked on her. Oh well: that's exactly what she wanted.

Elisa turned into her apartment building parking garage and finally stepped out with one hand stuffed in her red jacket pocket while the other initiated the lock and alarm mechanism on the vehicle. Pretty much everyone in the building knew Elisa was a cop: even the gutsiest delinquents weren't stupid enough to try getting on Elisa's bad side…even still, mama didn't raise no fool.

With a soft yawn the detective stepped into her apartment, tossing her keys on the nearby table and hanging her gun up in it's safe place before immediately stripping out of her clothes. In nothing more than her bra and panties Elisa treaded on bare feet into the kitchen and pulled open the fridge to see what was going to provide nourishment for the night. There was a huge bowl of salad, a ham, and pan of macaroni cheese compliments of her concerned coworkers. Looks like a plan. Elisa ran her fingers through his blueish black locks before heading to the bathroom where she showered self-consciously. As the hot drops of water rained down on her body Elisa's mind flashed back to the confusion, the anger, and shame that flooded her brother's face…What used to be your brother – her mind instinctively spat, causing the young woman to grip the slick wall with a shiver. Thoughts like that had been her tormentors since that night – thoughts that revoked the idea of Derek still truly being her brother now, thoughts that feared if some crazy idiots had shot him out the sky…and of course the hate she had for herself for not being able to save him from such a horrid fate. Why did he have to be so damned hardheaded? Why couldn't he just listen to her for _once_? And why hadn't she pressed harder? She would have rather lost Derek's trust at her protectiveness than to lose him altogether like this.

The water turned off and Elisa stepped out the tub, hovering over the mirror before tending to her nightly duties. "Xanatos won't get away with this," the woman told her reflection through a pissed off gaze before slipping on a much too large black t-shirt that hung off her right shoulder. Elisa tied her hair up in a simple ponytail and then headed out the bathroom for the living room. She expected to have maybe left a light on – what she hadn't expected was to walk into a completely darkened apartment. Elisa's eyes widened as her sight adjusted to see, feeling along the edge of the wall and maneuvering her way up. Okay, this was strange. There was movement in the shadows and Elisa froze. She tried to search through the darkness but couldn't make out anything. Could it be-? "Derek?" Somewhere the detective thought she heard a pitied whimper. With her fingers finally locating the hook that held her handgun Elisa managed to squirm it free from its holster, flicked the light switch beside her, and aimed.

"Elisa…"

At the sound of Goliath's unmistakable voice Maza's legs grew immediately weak and she took in the sight of the entire gargoyle clan standing baffled in her living room. "Goliath?" she breathed out, relaxing and slamming the gun into its holster. "Have you lost your mind?"

Hudson exchanged glances with the clan leader. "We're sorry to give you a scare, lass, but we were worried about you!"

Elisa hesitated as she took in each of their expressions. The entire clan was here, even Bronx – that should have said a lot. "Worried?"

No longer able to contain his joy of seeing her Broadway took off and leaped over an article of furniture, scooping the human into his large arms and squeezed her tight into his body. "WE'VE MISSED YOU ELISA!"

Elisa coughed out a winded breath as she giggled in spite of Broadway's spine shattering grip on her. "Whoa there Broad! Ugh! Pretty sure I need my lungs!"

"Oh!" states the gargoyle alongside a sheepish grin as he releases her safely back on the floor in one piece. "Sorry Elisa." He looked down and noted that she was practically and naked – and though barely there articles of clothing was a normal trait of the females in the old clan, the boyish lad couldn't help but turn red as he stumbled back into his brothers – brothers who also seemed captivated by her garb. Lexington bit on his bottom lip and occasionally coughed into his hand, while Brooklyn stared her frame dead on in interest and enjoyment. However, a good smack upside the head from Hudson to remember their manners puts their focus right back where it belonged.

After the ever hungry, aspiring gargoyle detective put the woman down Elisa took a brief moment to recollect a breath, giving the clan time to make themselves comfortable within the living room after the youngsters' reprimanding. Hudson naturally took the large arm chair, reclining with a satisfied sigh while Broadway and Bronx inhabited the carpeted floor with a playful yet careful joust back and forth. Lexington crouched on his hands and feet on top of the couch giving a pleasant grin at the rump and debating eagerly if he should join in while Brooklyn leaned against her curtained glass patio doors with folded arms – giving his rookery brothers an exasperated roll of the eyes; pretending for the moment to be mature when jealously, secretly, he too wanted a go in the toying tussle. He often tried to act more responsible to prove to Goliath that he could be trustworthy and dependable; but the clan head yet encouraged for the lad to satisfy his youthful longings – as long as those desires did not place the clan in unnecessary danger.

But while the others relaxed, Goliath remained unmoving from his spot. Instead his beastly beautiful eyes locked on Elisa and drank in every inch of her in pleasant bafflement. They'd never seen the female with this less amount of clothing on…and assumed it was for a good human reason: but right at this moment Goliath honestly wished that she showed more of herself like this: not as hard or tight – loose, free, calm, relaxed. This side of her seemed even more beautiful than the ferocity the clan had come to adore and respect. His gaze slowly lifted from the curve of the female's calves, thickness of her thighs, the way the shirt rested just over the crown of her full buttocks, to the woman's smooth and inviting waist. But it was the faint red of her irises that caused whatever thoughts might have been plaguing the dark crevices of Goliath's mind to be extinguished at that instant. Had she been weeping yet again? The thought of her facing sadness alone without him made the gargoyle far more uncomfortable than that of a concerned friend…and Goliath knew it. "Elisa," Goliath noted with anxiousness as he finally moved toward her and placed a talon gently beneath Maza's chin in his cautious way that made Elisa feel like a delicate trinket. No matter how tough she was, under Goliath's gaze and soft touches the Black/Native American beauty always felt like a fragile ornament that could be broken far easier than the front she'd put on. Not even her own parents could buff deep enough past her exterior – how was it that this mythological being so easily could? And how was she unconsciously able to allow him?

Elisa fought the sudden urge to press into the gargoyle's defined flesh for comfort as his expression grew even more worried. "So," Elisa covers, turning from his warm fingertips unwillingly to the others with a false smile. "What are you guys doing here, again?"

The gargoyles gave one another quick glances. Lexington bit his lip briefly, "Well…you stopped coming by."

Maza inhaled a bit more sharply than she'd originally intended. So they'd been upset by her disappearance after all. Damn. "Ah…well," the detective lied easily, "I've been ridiculously busy – pulled a couple doubles."

The lie seemed to ease the younger ones a little; though the eldest of the group were not so easily convinced. "Is that so, lass?" pressed Hudson, rubbing his whitened beard in thought. "We assumed you avoided the clan out of anger toward us."

Elisa recoiled from that hypothesis in offense as if she'd been slapped by a tourist from Jersey. "Hold on," Maza questioned with a hand raised as the other pinched the bridge of her nose. "You thought _I_ was-why would I be MAD at you guys?" They didn't have to answer: the looks in their eyes said it all…Derek. They were beating themselves up over that and Elisa's disappearance had only solidified the clan's belief that she found them responsible for what happened – that she _blamed_ them. Elisa had avoided the clock tower to ensure her own emotional stability, not run theirs into the ground. The human watched their faces that patiently waited for her to state the words she'd never acknowledged long enough to heal, much less admit aloud.

Goliath reaches out and allows the strands of her silky raven hair to slip between his dangerous talons. How he internally reveled in touching her. Elisa's eyes closed at the sensation running across her scalp, murmuring in a tone that almost resembled a purr, causing a feeling of satisfaction to rush up Goliath's spine. "We could not foresee Xanatos' plan, nor prevent it and protect you. For this trouble you were forced to endure, I, myself, apologize with the sheerest sincerity Elisa." Honesty laid on his expression, and perhaps something more… "Your brother wanders-."

Oh no. He was not going to bring up whatever dangers Derek could be facing out there in his state. She was not going to let that fear consume her for yet another night – the more it did, the harder it was to maintain her façade. "Ok, STOP!" growls out Elisa all of a sudden, causing absolute shock to overwhelm the gathered creatures. "I'm going to make this perfectly clear: what happened to Derek is not any of your fault. It's Xanatos' for tricking him, it's Derek's for being so damned stubborn. But even more than that…" A strange look consumed her face and Elisa let out a heavy and exhausted breath. "…it's mine," she whispered.

Regret and guilt washes over Goliath. "That's not true, Elisa-."

"It is!" Elisa snapped, voice taking a twinge of agony as the truth spilled and last of her emotional stability cracked. "That's why I couldn't come to the tower. I couldn't let you guys see me like that ever again. I thought I was protecting the clan from blaming yourselves by NOT coming." A hand rips through her hair as the stinging in her eyes suddenly becomes unbearable to stand further. A warm stream of moisture overran her lids and scorched down her cheek. "This was MY fault!" Maza chokes, pressing an arm against her face to hide the pained free fall of tears. The sound of the gargoyles surprise and swift movements reached Elisa's ears and she took a step back in fear of falling apart further at their love. "I couldn't save my brother. If I had just stayed on his case a little more, if I had gone with my gut-." Her self-evaluating and blame is cut off as her small frame is pulled involuntarily into something massive. The detective looks up to find none other than Goliath staring down at her in conviction…and he had her into his frame completely to the point she could feel his unsteady heartbeat reverberating through her very body. "Goliath?"

"As honorable as your endless strength is Elisa, even the greatest warrior must allow himself a moment of weakness…to live." Goliath narrowed his eyes, passing the meaning of his words to the confused human. "Let _go_ Elisa." Her pupils widened. Goliath touched her chin, never breaking his half-lidded stare. The others gathered around, encouraging their sister, giving her comforting touches and words. "We will think no less of you Elisa," the clan leader practically whispered, pressing his nose into her hair as his arms tightened around her back and lower waist. "We will stand steadily by your side. You are part of this clan. You matter much to us. Let go. We'll catch you."

And as if on cue a swell of emotion wells up from the stomach into her chest. She tried to fight it, but in vain. He'd put into motion what the female had been battling back for days. The air around her grew tight, her chest heaved, and Elisa's brow arched upward. Then…sorrow, pain, fear, disbelief, anger – all at once exploded upon her countenance and Elisa melted into the tears as she thrust herself into Goliath's arms and finally allowed the breakdown. The walls were shattered and though Maza felt ashamed to show such a weakened side of herself to the powerful gargoyles, she needed it…and even more, so did they. Goliath's grip tightened protectively around his dear companion, sheltering Elisa in her weakness and proving he'd preserve her emotionally as well as he had done physically. Lexington, Brooklyn, Broadway, and Hudson encased about their leader and human clan sister in a hug; Bronx nestling at her feet with flattened ears and a whine….

* * *

When Elisa had opened her eyes she winced at the brightness that met her. The detective groaned and blinked to adjust before looking around her apartment and realizing that it was day outside. The sun (though faint) shone through the balcony windows and Maza could scarcely believe she'd slept for so long and so _soundly_. It had to be the most sleep the female had gotten since the gargoyles-. Elisa froze and remembered last night; but what left her the most surprised (when she'd finally noticed them) were the five individual statues (four winged, the fifth canine like without them) in standing and sitting positions about her living room floor. So last night wasn't a dream after all. But there was supposed to be a sixth. Where-?

Elisa shifts, arching against a faint soreness that raced through her back. With a tilt of the head she found a strange sensation pressed faintly against the detective's forehead. What her eyes found was a stone face nearly touching her own in a meeting of body…and soul. Goliath. He was on one knee, head tilted downward as his arms encased her in a devotion to guard his precious friend even in the day's slumber. Elisa's heart quickened and heat rippled across her skin. He had cradled her lovingly, and she'd cried herself to sleep in his capable hold. Goliath could have laid her on the couch or floor…but instead dutifully kept her close to him: like it was the only place in the entire world he trusted her to be – like she _belonged_ there. Elisa sighed. Somewhere her heart made it clear that it wouldn't mind that: maybe that she _wanted_ and _craved_ for it. She was falling…and nonetheless liked it.

Elisa smiled, pleased the clan chose to stay with her during the trying night. She peered over Goliath's shoulder into the kitchen and saw the remaining pans that housed last night's dinner completely ransacked. Maza smirks. Of course. Though as comfortable as she was, however, there was something she had to do.

Elisa slips out of Goliath's arms until her feet touch the floor and ducks to avoid his elbow before heading to the table where the phone rested. Elisa picks up the receiver and dials, twirling her index finger through the curled cord and shifting from one foot to the other. "Hey chief?" Elisa speaks once the other line answers. "Maza. Listen, remember when you asked if I wanted some time off?" Elisa looked to each of the stone figures before allowing her gaze to linger on Goliath's. God he looked so loyal. So…so – Elisa melts at the thought – in love. And she felt the way he looked. "Is that still on the table? There's some things I need to do…"

After putting in for today through the weekend off Elisa hung up the phone and gave each gargoyle a compassionate rub. She'd spend this weekend with them, making up for the time they'd lost and healing together in order to move forward from here on: so they could be better. The human tucked her head beneath Goliath's arms until situated between his legs and face to face with the oddly handsome and extraordinary being. She cups a palm on each cheek. "Thanks a lot Big Guy." Only in his sleep could she ever be so daring and act on the feelings that had steadily grown since they'd first met. With a lean forward, Elisa's lips gently found place upon the statues smooth mouth before pulling away with a softened and somewhat underlining smile. "For everything." She felt refreshed and ready for whatever came their way. Facing her troubles alone was something the woman no longer had to do…because of them – Elisa caresses her fingertips down Goliath's jaw – because of _him_.

They'd face whatever the future held: as friends, as family, as a clan…together.

And Elisa didn't want it any other way.

 _THE END_


End file.
